monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Anevo
Fredrik Sundberg, known as Anevo, is a Swedish music producer. He debuted on Monstercat with his 2016 song "Electric Heart", which is included on Monstercat 028 - Uproar. Timeline 2015 July * July 13, 2015: Anevo's first appearance on Monstercat was his remix of The Girl by Hellberg (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff), which was released on The Girl (The Remixes) EP. 2016 June * June 10, 2016: Anevo released his debut single on Monstercat, Electric Heart featuring vocalist Ameria. The song would later appear on Monstercat 028 - Uproar. It is Ameria's only appearance on Monstercat. August * August 1, 2016: Less than two months after his debut Monstercat single, Anevo released his second single on the label: Don't Shoot Me Down, featuring vocalist Jae-Mi. The song appeared on Monstercat 028 - Uproar along with Electric Heart. It is Jae-Mi's only appearance on the label. December * December 7, 2016: Anevo released his third single on Monstercat, Feel Something, featuring vocalist Kayla Diamond. The song would later appear on Monstercat 030 - Finale. It is Kayla Diamond's only appearance on Monstercat. 2017 February * February 27, 2017: Anevo released his fourth single on Monstercat, Waiting On Your Call featuring vocalist Park Avenue. The song was the second Monstercat appearance of Park Avenue, after For You. The song appeared on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 1. August * August 21, 2017: In collaboration with Grant and Conro, Anevo released the song Without You featuring vocalist Victoria Zaro. The song served as the "Uncaged Collab" for Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2, appearing on that album. The song is Anevo's first collaboration on the label. 2018 September * September 14, 2018: Anevo released his fifth Monstercat single, Universe, in collaboration with Laura Brehm. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2. Monstercat uploads # Electric Heart (feat. Ameria) (June 10, 2016) # Don't Shoot Me Down (feat. Jae-Mi) (August 1, 2016) # Feel Something (feat. Kayla Diamond) (December 7, 2016) # Waiting On Your Call (feat. Park Avenue) (February 27, 2017) # Without You (with Grant & Conro, feat. Victoria Zaro) (Music Video) (August 21, 2017) # Universe (with Laura Brehm) (September 14, 2018) Trivia * Anevo is the artist with the least number of songs on Monstercat who has been part of an Uncaged Collab, with only 4 releases on the label before Without You. Collaborated with * Grant (1) * Conro (1) Artists featured * Cozi Zuehlsdorff (1) * Ameria (1) * Jae-Mi (1) * Kayla Diamond (1) * Park Avenue (1) * Victoria Zaro (1) Artists remixed * Hellberg (1) Off-Monstercat releases Singles * Feelings Armada * Incredibly Armada * Just Keep It Armada * Vibrations Armada * Walter White (Kryder's Heisenberg Edit) Records * Falling For You (with Norma Doray, feat. Lia Marie Johnson) Records * Can't Stop (feat. Heather Sommer) Mak Records * Something Beautiful (feat. Ameria) Music Remixes * Calvin Harris - Outside (feat. Ellie Goulding) * Years & Years - King * Dirty South - Find A Way (feat. Rudy) * Savi - Breathe It In * Noise Cans - Caan Dun (feat. Louise Chantál) * Selena Gomez - Good For You (feat. A$AP Rocky) * Hugh - Learn To Fall * G-Easy & Bebe Rexha - Me, Myself & I * Jawnii-Abhi - Flip Phone * Gzll - H3llo * Maroon 5 - My Heart Is Open (feat. Gwen Stefani) Category:Artists Category:Anevo discography Category:House artists Category:PRMD Music artists